There is known a ‘compressed air engine system and method for generating electrical energy from the controlled release of compressed air’ described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,454 (hereby entirely incorporated by reference) to Moaner, as follows: “A system and method is provided for generating electrical energy by operatively connecting a generator to a drive shaft which is rotated axially when fan turbines connected to the drive shaft are rotated. The turbines are rotated by directing the release of air under pressure toward a plurality of blade surfaces of the turbines. The air under pressure is supplied from a plurality of storage tanks which are connected to one of a pair of pressure guide rings, which guide rings receive air under pressure from one or more connected tanks and direct the air through an output duct and toward the blade surfaces. The flow of air under pressure is controlled by a power regulator and controller which monitors the power output from the generator and transmits electrical signals to adjust the open and closed positioning of a tank output valve on each of the plurality of tanks. Alternatively, the drive shaft may be connected to a water pump, evaporating device, or the drive wheels of a motor vehicle for pollution-free powering of that device through the controlled release of compressed air in the plurality of tanks.” The abovementioned method contemplates using the already compressed air from storage tanks, though does not show how to obtain the compressed air.